Environmental speaker interactions may cause a frequency response of the speaker to change. In an example, as multiple speakers are added to a venue, the speaker outputs may constructively add or subtract at different locations, causing comb filtering or other irregularities. In another example, speaker outputs may suffer changed frequency response due to room interactions such as room coupling, reflections, and echoing. These effects may differ by venue and even by location within the venue.
Sound equalization refers to a technique by which amplitude of audio signals at particular frequencies is increased or attenuated. Sound engineers utilize equipment to perform sound equalization to correct for frequency response effects caused by speaker placement. To perform these corrections, the sound engineers may characterize the venue environment using specialized and expensive professional-audio microphones, and make equalization adjustments to the speakers to correct for the detected frequency response irregularities.